


Sweets

by Lord_Berkut



Series: PTA Emblem [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: A better written Peri, M/M, Peri is boss compared to Linda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Lukas one ups the moms at the pta meeting





	Sweets

"So that is why we need to ban gluten from our school." Linda concluded. 

"Is that why your lemon bars taste like lemon flavored glue?" Reinhardt asked.

"It's to promote a healthy way of life." Then everyone could hear very loud chewing.

"Oh. my apologies. I couldn't hear the nonsense coming out of your mouth over my delicious gluten." Lukas said, keeping his usual calm attitude as he opened a box of donuts. "I did get the sprinkled kind that you like Rein." 

"Score." The mage said as he pulled out a chocolate donut covered in rainbow sprinkles. 

"Who knew Peri and Nino made such a great team in the kitchen." Lukas said as he swallowed. "Oh, sorry ladies, no donuts for the crazy and rude."

That evening..

"Thanks for doing that for us on such short notice Peri." Reinhardt said.

"Oh your welcome! I loved showing them who's boss after they called me a god hating freak!" The cotton candy haired girl replied.

"Why's that?"

"My different colored eyes and my two toned hair."

"Well I think it's wonderful. Say, could you help us destroy them at the bake sale in a few weeks? I want Linda to know more about the power of gluten!"

"Definitely!"


End file.
